


Maybe you're strong but you don't stand a chance

by crookedspoon



Series: [std] Four Hundreds [28]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Attraction, M/M, POV Jason Todd, wordcount: 500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Jason and Dick preparing for their first match together.





	Maybe you're strong but you don't stand a chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For "Exhaustion" at slashthedrabble.

When Dick offers him a hand at the end of their practice match, Jason waves him off and remains where he is, back glued to the mat. Dick laughs and walks over to get their bottles. He throws Jason his, but instead of sitting down with Jason as he sometimes does, he stays on his feet, walking off his excess energy.

Dick's stamina is unreal. They've been up since four in he fucking morning, getting warmed up and going over their storyline and their moves, but you wouldn't know just by looking at him. Sure, he's as breathless and dripping as Jason is, but he still manages to appear as fresh as when they first started out. Jason is left to wonder once again whether it's all an act that has become second nature or whether he really is this driven all the time.

It's one of the many things he admires about Dick.

He still can't believe he actually gets to work with him. He's looked up to Dick ever since he made his in-ring debut as the Batman's tag team partner. He's appeared before that as Billionaire Bruce Wayne's ward, who mainly featured in kidnapping plot lines to be held for ransom, but Jason hadn't paid attention to him then. It was when he saw him vaulting through the air in his red and green and yellow outfit that Jason knew what he wanted to become.

Still, it's one thing to have a goal and quite another to achieve it. Much less to get to not only meet but work with your idol.

"You look like you're ready to call it a day," Dick says.

"I'm thinking," Jason replies.

"About?"

"My signature move could use a little tweaking."

"Why do you want to change it?"

This is another thing he likes about Dick: he thinks there's always room to improve. Instead of placating Jason and telling him his move is fine the way it is, he wants to know what Jason is unhappy about, so they can figure out how to improve it.

"It's too much like the old one," Jason says.

"It's an homage."

"It's a rip-off."

Jason's character is the Red Hood, a revival of Jack Napier's old gimmick, before he went on and created his iconic Joker persona. Just like the original, Jason's Red Hood is supposed to go up against the Batman, but before that can happen, they want to establish him as a fierce new challenger, someone to be reckoned with. His inaugural match will be against Nightwing, Dick's character, after some buildup in the promos.

"You good enough to do it now or shall we discuss it tomorrow?"

Jason is exhausted beyond measure. They've spent too many late nights and early mornings discussing their ideas. Yet he couldn't be more pumped, so of course he takes him up on the offer.

And really, if it gives him the opportunity to spend more time with Dick Grayson, who is he to say no?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "A Warrior's Call" by Volbeat.


End file.
